


Twilight

by Senket



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, onesided twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is angry that Haruhi is being stolen from him. Kaoru mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

It was night. Hikaru was pacing about, outside, on the balcony attached to their room. He was muttering obscenities to himself in a low, hissing voice. He swallowed a lot, and the tremble in his stream of words made it obvious that he was crying. That and the near constant nervous wiping of his eyes.

"That damn Suoh Tamaki! He just had to- ahh, it makes me so mad!"

Kaoru was leaning against the glass that but the balcony off from their room, staring at his shoes. He winced as his older sibling let out an especially loud yell, shoulders hunching as he sank harder against the glass.

Haruhi this, Haruhi that and he was the idiot who had pushed Hikaru closer to her anyway. Another sound from his brother and he inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth.

His fingers curled into fists, and he brought them up against his chest. It hurt there, like it was burning, tearing slowly apart. It rose in his throat like bile, sprang burning tears in his eyes.

"Goddamn Tamaki! I'll get Haruhi back from you!"

He let out a choked whimper and sank to the floor, curling around himself weakly.

"What am I going to do!" Stop it, Hikaru "I'll fight back!" Stop it… "What's wrong with me, anyway! I can win in plenty of ways!" Stop it!

Newly energized, Hikaru yanked the door open- the younger twin tumbled back with a weak cry, curled form half-inside half on the balcony, lying in the doorway.

Hikaru blinked at him for a moment, surprised, before he let out a startled gasp and kneeled, pulling the russet boy against him.

Kaoru curled his arms around his brother's neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Ka…oru? What's wrong?" His voice was soft, not like it had been a moment ago, and he ran his fingers soothingly down the teenager's back.

Said teenager shook his head violently, unable to answer, and pressed harder against his elder, unable to repress the violent sobs racking through him.

It was going to be night for a long time yet.


End file.
